Many electronic devices such as cellular phones, MP3 players and miscellaneous portable audio devices require the use of external audio earphones, head phones or a head set in order to hear media sound. A consumer may need a microphone in order to talk to a caller on a mobile phone, when, for example, the head set is connected to the mobile phone.